comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wan Shi Tong's Library (Earth-2213)
Wan Shi Tong's Library, also known as Wan Shi Tong's Spirit Library, was a gigantic library within the Spirit World. However, up until 17 AG, it was found at the Si Wong Desert, in the Land of Wind, becoming a fabled destination for any shinobi who dared to cross the desert and hoped to live. Because it was almost completel buried under the desert's land, the library was very difficult to locate. History The library was built around 9000 BG by Wan Shi Tong, who intended on preserving all knowledge of the Shinobi World on it. With time, the library became home to a vast and ancient collection of books, notes, culture and legends gathered by Shi Tong's knowledge seeker spirits. Around 800 BG, the library became accessible to humans in what was later named the Si Wong Desert, on the Land of Wind, as Wan Shi Tong hoped they could positively benefit from all knowledge and information he collected through the ages. However, some shinobi sought for secrets to destroy their enemies and start wars. Angered by their abuse, Wan Shi Tong killed them all and closed his library. The location of the library was eventually lost to mankind. While a massive structure that reached the size of a palace, most of the library laid buried beneath Si Wong's sands, and as a result only its topmost spire was visible from the ground. Zhao, one of Konohagakure's greatest missing-nin, one day stumbled upon the library. Because of the library's otherwordly origins, its collections contained massive information regarding spirits and the Spirit World. There, Zhao learned about the spirits of the Ocean and the Moon, Tui and La, who were located in Kirigakure's spirit oasis. Zhao had all knowledge regarding Fire Lord Ozai and his lineage destroyed to stop others from discovering about it. With the guidance of Professor Zei, Team 7 rediscovered Wan Shi Tong's library. The guardian and librarykeeper unwillingly allowed them to explore his library after each of them contributed to his collection, including Kakashi Hatake giving a copy of ''Icha Icha'', under the condition that they should never use the knowledge stored on his library for war. During their visit, Itachi Uchiha found a small note that read "the darkest day in the Uchiha Clan history." Fueled by the one line an date, he decided to venture deeper into the library to learn more about it. After finding that the a wing dedicated to Konohagakure had its section about the Uchiha Clan completely erased, Sasuke became even more determined to discover more about the note. Soon after, a knowledge seeker led Team 7 to the library's planetary calendar room, which revealed the day of the legendary solar eclipse that would happen around the world. Outraged by the betrayal of his trust, Wan Shi Tong attempted to kill Team 7 by burying the library to "take his knowledge back". While Team 7 escaped, Zei stayed behind by his own will, buried alive alongside Wan Shi Tong and the library. Known information stored in the library *An Otogakure wanted poster of Naruto Uzumaki *A first-edition tome donated by Professor Zei *An ''Icha Icha'' copy donated by Kakashi Hatake *A knot made by Itachi Uchiha *An authentic firebending scroll donated by Asami Sato *Astronomical instruments *Information about spirits *Information about Harmonic Convergence *Information on Avatars *Information on the geography of the Shinobi World *Information on radios *Information on the Day of Black Sun *Pictures of lion turtles *Painting of Sage of the Six Paths *Star charts Category:Earth-2213 Category:Locations of Earth-2213 Category:Land of Wind locations (Earth-2213) Category:Establishments of Earth-2213 Category:Spirit World locations (Earth-2213) Category:Locations Category:Created by Draft227